User talk:70.127.200.19
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Diane page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 19:27, November 11, 2009 I'm fine with Bluerock's wording, BTW. In fact, I didn't even know about his wording until after the fact. Weedle McHairybug 20:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Decoy Octopus edit. All Right, kid, that was the official website of Metal Gear Solid (Notice how the link says "www.Metalgearsolid.org", which is usually only applied to organizations. Therefore, that was not a fansite, so I suggest you put it back in right now. Weedle McHairybug 22:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it is a fan-site. It's even called "Metal Gear Solid: The Unofficial Site". --Fantomas 22:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::oh... well, why bother even adding the whole ".org" into it? I mean, a ".com" would have sufficed. Weedle McHairybug 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Because "www.metalgearsolid.com" is the official site (and redirects to konami.jp) --Fantomas 23:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kid, the official Metal Gear Database does not mention that CIA/Mexico nonsense. It was made by Konami officially. It's a lot more reliable than some fan site. Decoy Octopus's background is still a mystery and that's fine for me. It makes his character more mysterious. :::::You know, kid, I once asked for sources in regards to the issue when another person posted that he was Mexican. he supplied them, so I figured, well at least he sourced them, and after Fantomas in essence approved of Metalgearsolid.org, I allowed it to be posted. Weedle McHairybug 23:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry guys, I don't mean to interrupt your argument, but I think one of you mentioned that the Mexico stuff was from an MGS strategy guide. Do you know if this is an official guide? Because if so, I guess it could be considered canon. If it's an unofficial guide then it shouldn't be. -- Bluerock 00:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's an official guide but it also says that Big Boss was born in Hawaii, that he was Japanese-American, that he lied about his age when he joined the military and that he fought in World War 2 when he was is his teens. MGS3 proved that nearly all of that information is not canon. Big Boss might have been born in Hawaii. MGS3 doesn't say whether it's true or not. ::::::::Ok, I've added it to the trivia section and explained about the source instead of putting in the main article. __ Bluerock 16:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, Actually, that mention about him being Japanese-American would also make it impossible for him to join in World War II. In fact, technically, he wouldn't even be allowed to live a normal life in America at the time (the Japanese-Americans, during World War II, regardless of whether they were born in America or not, were sent to internment camps.). Also, not that I'm saying that this part is true or not, but the fact that he would participate in World War II in his teens isn't too hard to believe (American involvement in World War II began after Pearl Harbor, which was in late 1941. That would make Big Boss, at maximum, 11 years of age. I've also heard of the old 16 shoe trick.). Weedle McHairybug 17:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) About Python's status on whether he was a Green Beret or not... There wasn't really any mention of his being a Green Beret, but Big Boss was part of the Green Berets during the early sixties (probably 1961, given Python's statement about it being "nearly ten years" since the last mission, as well as the year that Portable Ops takes place in.), and it wasn't until 1964 that he was recruited into the FOX unit. The only other military units that he had belonged to were the Green Berets in 1961 and his being in the Korean War (the unit wasn't specified). That's why I had listed him as Green Beret. FOX isn't the only unit that uses animal codenames, as Ocelot was also identified as such, and he wasn't even a member of FOX. Weedle McHairybug 21:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I haven't read the strategy guide (Well, I've read the MGS4 strategy guide, but that's it. although I do plan on getting the MPO strategy guide). I actually based it off of a comment from a previous user in regards to a previous edit on the page. I will, however, tell you that, while it may be true that the strategy guide has had some clarifications, there have been times where they are also flawed beyond belief. I know this from my experience with the "Animal Crossing: Wild World" Strategy guide, which was the absolute worst made official strategy guide ever made due to it's mistakes (there was even a topic entry on the mistakes on GameFAQS). Weedle McHairybug 21:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, don't worry, I plan to get the strategy guide. Heck, I'd probably even get myself a PSP and MPO if I can. I'm probably going to utilize tranqs for it though. Also, other than the whole verifications of Raikov mission, I also plan on getting it to find the various maps needed for the San Hieronymo Peninsula to add into the articles. I mean, after searching on Google to find even one measly map of the San Hieronymo base and not finding one, I'm definitely going to need a guide to post maps on it. Weedle McHairybug 21:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) BTW, about your edit on the EVA page... I just wanted to mention something. You mentioned in one of your earlier edits that she believed that Big Boss's body was being thrown into the fire, when it was actually Solidus's body. However, I thought Big Boss made it quite clear that EVA knew that was Solidus's body (It was used to recreate Big Boss after Raiden recovered it, after all.), so how can she not know that was Solidus's body if she was the one who commissioned for Big Boss's body to be reconstructed? Also, as shown in the pictures on the Solidus page in regards to the biomort and Solidus (showing how his eye was missing on Solidus's side of the socket rather than Big Boss's side), Solidus's eye was missing on his side, not Big Boss's. Considering how Big Mama was not only at one point Big Boss's lover, but was there when Big Boss's eye was basically damaged by Ocelot and also was the one who gave him the eyepatch in the first place, don't you think that she would have known that it was Solidus's body instead of, as you put it, blindly thinking it is Big Boss's body? I probably cannot argue the part about Liquid Ocelot and how she thought Liquid truly possessed Ocelot (although I'm waiting for further information from one of the admins), I can at least state that the whole "EVA thought Big Boss was being burned on the boat" belief was dead wrong. BTW, just for the record, don't believe everything about what strategy guides state. I had a bad experience with a few strategy guides that told me the wrong thing to do, not to mention Nintendo's Wild World guide being complete crud. Weedle McHairybug 05:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC)